A
by K-kun
Summary: The apocalypse is at hand, Ranma and Ryoga met a very strange guy, and he's the heck stronger than them both togheter!
1. First Chapter: The meeting

**Disclaimer**: Pane to K-kun in front of the gates of Tendo Dojo.  
K: Ok, I've read a lot of fanfictions here, and seems to be a rule putting the disclaimer in each chapter, so here we go. I don't own Ranma ½ stories nor characters, wanna blame someone? Rumiko Takahashi is your girl.  
(Rumiko Takahashi appears from nowhere mallet-handed).  
RT: Blame about what, you jerk!!  
K: Oh, so I know now where that Tendo girl came from  
RT: YOU BAKA!! (Pounds K-kun out of sight with the help of honorable Mallet-sama)  
K: Kawaikunee !!!! (Blink)  
Some time later  
K: ouch, that tomboy anyways, Axel, Veida and the others are mine and she'll never put her hands on them BWA HA HA HA HA HA ouch!, my darn head! 

**Notes**: 'k, these are some hints I'm giving you:  
Plain and simple text  
"Dialogues"  
*Other language dialogs*  
"_Inner dialog_"  
[ That fat panda guy signs ]  
My thoughts and comments  
--SOUNDS--

**Characters I used in this Chapter**:  
Tendo Akane  
Kuonji Ukyo  
Saotome Ranma  
Hibiki Ryoga  
Galio Axel  
Galio Veida

---------------------------------------  
**Chapter 1: The Meeting**  
---------------------------------------  
This fanfiction is settled some time after the failed wedding, to be exact, 2 years after. Ranma and Akane are now studying in a local University nearby Tendo Dojo. There are also some other guys in there: Ukyo, Ryoga (Surprised to see Ryoga at school?, well, time ago Ukyo gave up to Ranma, after all, she's a smart girl. She and Ryoga have a sort of relationship, that's after Akane discovered about Ryoga's little, black and pigletly secret and Ryoga understood that Akane will always love Ranma), Nabiki, Kuno (which didn't attend another more expensive school, just to be with Nabiki, although he'll never accept it), and a very, very strange man and his soul mate, Axel and Veida.

Akane, Ukyo, Ryoga and Ranma were walking, no, running on the way to their first morning class.  
Five minutes ago, Ranma and Ryoga's spare room   
"C'mon pig boy!, we'll be late to class again just for your fault!", said an exasperated pigtailed boy at the doorframe of the room.  
"Oh, shut up Ranma!, if you hadn't splashed me with that fraggin' vase, I would've be done on time!", answered an equally exasperated banged boy, trying desperately to tie his shoes.  
"Ok, let's go" said Ryoga while getting on his feet and grabbing his backpack and Ranma's, while Ranma was grabbing their key chains and wallets.  
"Yo Ryoga" said Ranma and throw Ryoga's things to him.  
"Hey!, those were the girls passing to class, let's go Ryoga!"  
Ryoga started to run while Ranma was closing the door, but soon catches Ryoga on his way, and both reach the girls  
"Hey 'kane, did you sleep well? You seem tired", asked Ranma to the short haired girl running alongside with him  
"We stood awake until 4:00 am studying for today's math exam" said a tired looking Akane.  
Suddenly, both male members of this racers stop dead in their tracks, and looked at each other with eyes that were menacing popping off their heads.  
"Oh great, we forgot the exam of today" said Ryoga, but then again started to run trying to reach the girls again. Two or three milliseconds passed before Ranma started to run again, still with a worried look on his face. Soon they reached the girls and passed them "Maybe we can fetch some info from that nerd boy that sits before Ryoga, what's his name?, Daku?, yeah, Daku it is" thought Ranma, obviously paying no attention to the crossway that was ahead the corridor, neither to the footsteps that sounded from the perpendicular corridor.  
"Faster Axel! We are for the first day here and we're gonna be late!!" said a beautiful light brunette girl with dark green eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a black top and white silk unbuttoned shirt. Her hair was dark brown, almost black and her figure, though not as well formed as a supermodel, was indeed athletic.  
Her mate with black hair and a strike of white in his front left temple was the strange one. He was wearing a black pair of pants, a very dark green sleeveless shirt and a black vest. Although these seem normal clothes, they hide something very special: the pants, in the inner face, were completely covered with steel mesh and same for the shirt; his vest has inside very heavy plaques of pure steel.   
"I'm running with almost 300 pounds of overweight, you know?" said mentioned mate.  
But the most shocking part of his wearing was the sword that was carried on his back; almost completely hide with his same vest. The sword appeared to be a very ancient one, by the looks of the handle, and it is in fact, but it doesn't affect in the minimum the edge of its blade.  
"I don't care if you're carrying with the entire Mt. Everest in your back, I know you can run faster, don't play tricks on me honey!" said Veida with a wink, and suddenly, doubled her speed as if there's nothing more usual to them. Axel saw this and thought: "_you know sometimes I'll give up with all this quest if it wasn't you who stands by my side, little beauty_", Veida smiled as she hears his own thoughts, "_I know that you silly, I know that as well as you know that I'll never let you give up._" Answered Veida directly in his mind, getting one of those smiles from him that can make her heart jump high in the sky. But suddenly he doubled his speed as well, passing by her with ease, not noticing the two footsteps that were going to crash with him in the crossway.  
--THUD!!-  
"Hey!!, what where you put your feet man !!" said Ranma, trying to get free from beneath Axel's foot.  
"Huh?", Axel looked down to the two men who had crashed with him, and at the very moment he saw the eyes of Ranma, he saw something very strange, yet so known by him, and murmured: "Jusenkyo"  
Ranma blinked twice before making any reaction at the man that stood right in from of him, did he hear well?, this man had just barely saw him and now he was speaking about the place that gave Ranma his curse and Ryoga's, who had fallen on his face and was now trying to get up, when he looked up to the man that stood there, saw something that made him shiver, the man's eyes had the same light and dark of his eyes, but not that kind of features, but something more like an spirit that was present in his eyes and in the man's.  
Meanwhile Akane, Ukyo were arriving at the place and as they saw their companions on the floor, they tried to lift them up.  
"Who are you?", asked a stunned Ryoga. Axel offered both his hands to the guys on the floor and decided that may at least apologize or his part of the accident "Uhmm, I'm Axel, sorry 'bout this"  
"It seems that Axel-sama here has just borrowed your lines, Ranma" said Akane. Now both Ranma and Ryoga were on their feet and could see the man in front of them, he was just a little taller than both of them, but his factions seemed so strong, "_he looks like a soldier_" thought Ryoga, "_mmmm, no, something more, like a warrior_"  
"You are right, ummm", said Axel looking towards Ryoga.  
"Hibiki Ryoga, from the Tendo Anything Goes Martial Arts School", it still sounded strange to him, but since he gave up to Akane, and she accepted his offer to be like brothers, Tendo Soun, father of Akane, took this literally and made Ryoga his adopted son.  
"And you are Ranma, right?" pointing to Ranma  
"Um, yeah, I'm Saotome Ranma, from the Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts School, sorry 'bout this, too" said Ranma while scratching the back of his head.  
Ryoga was thinking that this man was really hard to have knocked down himself, being the local Tank Boy of the Nerima Ward. "_He must be really strong, and he seems to be a skilled martial artist, I wonder who he is and where did he come from?, he looks foreign_"  
"Oh, I come from America, and my full name is Galio Axel. Sorry if I hit both of you so hard, but I need to leave now, it was nice to meet you, see you later. Veida?" said Axel and started to run again without looking back. Nobody noticed that Veida was watching the whole situation nearby, and as they look to her, she said: "I'm Galio Veida, nice to meet you too" and without more words she began to run after Axel.  
"Ranma, it is something odd with this guy, he was answering the things I was thinking and he couldn't be able to knock us down, he didn't even loose the step!" said Ryoga and looked to Ranma.  
"I know Ryoga maybe we could find him later, I'd like to know also why is he wearing a sword here"  
"Let us keep going guys, is almost time and we need to get to class" said Akane as she was watching at her watch.  
"Eeeeepp!!" said all and started to run again.  
They reached just in time for the 8:00 am class and took their chairs. The teacher started the class, but five minutes later, there was a knock at the door, the teacher interrupted the class teaching and went to see whom it was. After 2 minutes he reentered the classroom and said  
"Ok class, we have some new students right here that I'd like you to meet, they come from America and they'll be here for a few months."  
As he was saying this, the mentioned students entered the classroom  
"Please greet Miss Galio Veida and Mister Galio Axel umm, are you two brothers?" asked the teacher.  
This was enough to get all the attention from the male and female population of the classroom, to Veida and Axel respectively.  
"No sensei" said Veida smiling "We are married".

---------------------------------------  
**To be continued**  
---------------------------------------

Well, that's it, maybe I'm being a horrible writer, but, what the heck, I'm a beginner!  
Please correct me with my grammar I speak English as second language and this is my first fanfic ever!!  



	2. Second Chapter: The awakening

**Disclaimer**: Pane to K-kun in an airport field.  
K: Ok, I'm here again, so here we go. I don't own Ranma ½ stories nor characters, wanna blame someone? Rumiko Takahashi is your girl.  
(There's a bright light and a space ship lands behind him, a person all in black with a Dart Vader mask exits the ship).  
?: Ufff, Ufff, Blame me if you dare!!  
K: Please don't do a cheap imitation of Star Wars, please don't... is that you, Kawaikunee?   
RT: YOU BAKA!! (Grabs her laser Mallet and pounds K-kun to the far far far away land)  
K: Kawaikunee !!!! (Blink)  
Some time later  
K: ouch, that tomboy anyways, Axel, Veida and the others are mine and she'll never put her hands on them BWA HA HA HA HA HA ouch!, my darn head!... who are you? Chewbacca?  
CH: Gggrrrrrrlllll!!!

**Notes**: 'k, these are some hints I'm giving you:  
Plain and simple text  
"Dialogues"  
*Other language dialogs*  
"_Inner dialog_"  
[ That fat panda guy signs ]  
My thoughts and comments  
--SOUNDS--

**Characters I used in this Chapter**:  
Tendo Akane  
Kuonji Ukyo  
Tendo Nabiki  
Saotome Ranma  
Hibiki Ryoga  
Tatewaki Kuno  
Galio Axel  
Galio Veida

---------------------------------------  
**Chapter 2: The discovering**  
---------------------------------------  


"Please greet Miss Galio Veida and Mister Galio Axel umm, are you two brothers?" asked the teacher.  
This was enough to get all the attention from the male and female population of the classroom, to Veida and Axel respectively.  
"No sensei" said Veida smiling "We are married".  
"Uh??" all the students were stunned at the statement, they were barely 21 and they were already married, almost all of the males sighed and most of the females gave a little murmur.  
Ranma and company were stunned as well, Ukyo was open mouthed "_How the heck a man as handsome as him is already taken? well, maybe it's true, all the men are dead or married_".  
Suddenly Axel looked towards her and made a little smirk, as if he could hear what she has just said. Ukyo felt a light blush crept to his cheeks. Ryoga was watching this and squeezed Ukyo´s shoulder "Are you all right Ucchan?"  
"Umm, yeah, it's just that I'm surprised that he is already married"  
"Maybe because you found him very attractive" said Akane.  
"Maybe, maybe you found him very attractive too" said Ukyo back  
Ranma and Ryoga were frowning, these women were their fiancés, and although Ranma doesn't accept his true feelings to Akane, he was very jealous. So was Ryoga.  
"Hey!, it was a joke Ryochan honey!", said Ukyo to Ryoga by his nickname that was very personal, only Ukyo could use it, and sometimes Akane.  
"He he, ok Ucchan, it's just that I'm kind of jealous" said Ryoga.  
"Well, that's such a surprise" said the teacher "to see that two young people are already married, but that's good. Please take a seat, you can use the one next to Hibiki-sama, Galio-sama, and you can seat next to Miss Tendo, Miss, oh, sorry, Mrs. Galio, we are short of seats right now"  
"Oh, don't worry if you address me as miss, sensei, I'm used to it" said Veida.  
Both of them took their seats and paid attention to the class for the rest of it.  
When the time was over, the teacher left the room and they have 10 minutes until the next teacher show at class. Ukyo and Akane were chatting with Veida, and Axel was staring at them quiet. Meanwhile, Ryoga and Ranma were trying to make some study with the help of some other students there.  
"So you two are married, what is it like?" asked Akane to Veida  
"Well, in spite the fact that we've been married for a year and a half now, we still love each other" giggled Veida "But the important part is that he protects me from any treat, he is a martial artist as am I, you know?, but sometimes he is overprotective towards me. Sometimes is frustrating"  
"Mmmhh, I know that very well, Ranma will never defend by myself if he is around, and neither Ryoga with Ukyo, right Ucchan?"  
"Yeah, men. They think that they can solve everything with a fight"  
Suddenly, a very familiar yell was heard in the classroom  
"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!!!"  
"What is it now pig boy?" said Ranma in a tired tone  
"AAARRRRGGGHHH!!, I'm gonna kill you for this Ranma!!"  
"Aww man, don't get mad, I'll buy you a new pencil, ok?"  
"That was the pencil that Ucchan gave me the last week!!, and you broke it!!"  
Axel was staring at both of them, suddenly feeling curious  
"Men, they do this everyday" said Akane in a low tone voice, but Axel and Veida could hear it. Axel's eyes widened as he saw the men in front of them.   
"_Veida_" thought Axel   
"_What is it honey?_" thought back Veida   
"_Maybe we hit the jackpot here Veida, they're both Jusenkyo cursed and they always are fighting against each other.._"   
Veida's eyes were now widened as well. "_Do you think that they are_"   
"_Yes War_"  
Veida gasped then, and Akane asked "Are you ok Veida?, you look pale, as if you had seen a ghost"  
Veida regained her thoughts "Nah, I'm ok, just a bad feeling, that's all"  
"_Better be more careful with this Veida, you don't have to worry, I'm here with you, you'll never be in danger_"  
"_Ok, I trust in you honey, it's just that what if they became dangerous and evil, as the others?_"  
"_Well, then there's no hope for the world_"  
The rest of the day passed with no strange things, considering that they were in Nerima. Ranma changed into female three or four times, so did Ryoga, Akane and Ukyo just taking out more and more thermos with hot water everytime they got splashed with cold water. Veida and Axel saw all this and agreed to speak with them that same night.  
There was the finish of the day class, and Ranma and friends were off to work at the university cafeteria. Meanwhile Veida was walking through the university gardens; she liked to be in contact with nature and the air. All of a sudden, a blue blur passed and materialized in front of her.  
"Hello, why is such a beauty as you walking all alone. Indeed such a beauteous like you wouldn't walk without a companion. Let myself introduce, I'm the Blue Thunder of Nerima, the greatest warrior, Tatewaki Kuno, but tell me, beautiful lady, what shall be your name?"  
Enough to say that Veida almost threw up her lunch with all this cheap piece of poetry, but acted natural.  
"My name is Galio Veida, and I'm not alone"  
"Indeed a lot of men would risk their lives just to be with you, but enough to say that the Blue Thunder is with you, and nobody would dare to approach you"  
"Maybe I'm nobody", said Axel, who was now behind Kuno, and looked not so much pleased with a guy like this flirting with his wife.  
Kuno turned back and saw a man almost of his age and height, who was staring at him seeing him carefully, like a cat measuring the leap over his prey.  
"Back away, you punk, don't be afraid milady, this evil man shall not touch you if he appreciates his own life" said Kuno while pointing Axel with his bokken.  
So now Axel was pissed off, he was not the model of patient, and Veida was looking and hearing with fear what the fool man between she and her husband was insulting him. She begged with her eyes to stay calm, and as loving and caring as always, Axel did so.  
"Look, you fool, she is my mate, and if you don't leave us alone, I might do something that both will regret" said Axel  
But this time, Kuno's own stupidity and dense took him far beyond "I cannot trust you, you don't deserve such a beauty like this"  
Axel's eyes flared with anger, and he was almost going to strangle the fool right then and there, but Veida gave a begging look to him once more.  
By this time, a lot of people were now seeing the whole scene, then Tendo Nabiki appeared out of nowhere and began to make bets, for once trusting his beloved (yet not publicly admitted) boyfriend.  
Axel grabbed his sword up  
"Look, you fool, I'm gonna give you an opportunity" Nabiki gasped at the sight of the enormous sword that the strange held, and then realized that she must change side in the bets.  
Veida was looking worriedly to her husband, and pleaded in his mind, but Axel paid no attention and just told her to see.  
"If you can lift my sword" and sank his sword in the floor just the third part of the blade "I'll give you a chance to meet this girl, and I'll leave Deal?"  
Veida was shocked with her husband, did he make a bet with her own??. Axel looked towards Veida and gave her a wink, which gave her some assurance.  
"It's a deal" said Kuno  
Ranma and Ryoga had approached from the cafeteria in their waiter uniforms, and were looking at the scene.  
Next to this, Kuno slid his bokken to his waist, grabbed the sword by its handle and pulled with no effect. He pulled again, and nothing. He tried again and nothing, not even an inch.  
All the people was staring at Kuno, he was indeed very dense, sometimes a fool, a clown, but he was not any weak he was the captain of the University's Kempo Team, and although all his craziness, he was somehow respected.  
"What is this magic that prevents me from taking away this sword?" asked Kuno  
"There's no magic, you are just not enough strong to lift it up" said Axel "Do you yield?"  
"No, I have to free the beauteous girl from your hands"  
"_The same Kuno as always_" thought Ryoga and Ranma  
"Yo, Semppai" said Ranma, "Did anybody tell you that they are couple?"  
"What?, she's dating this monstrous man?"  
"Nope" Said Ryoga, "They are married"  
Kuno was shocked at this statement, he looked towards where Veida and Axel were and saw them showing him their rings, Veida's in her left hand and Axel's in a chain around his neck.  
"I'm very sorry about this" Said Kuno and bowed "I didn't know about your relationship, and thus I was dishonorable with both of you"  
"You are a fool" said Axel, and Veida looked at him with a frown "but you are honorable asking our forgiving, we accept your apologies." Finished Axel and Veida gave a squeeze to his hand.  
"Thanks for your forgiveness, this will never occur, with anybody of us, Does everybody hear this?" asked Kuno in a high voice, and all the people present nodded. With this agreement Kuno left.  
Slowly, all the people were leaving Veida and Axel alone, all but Ranma and Ryoga.  
"Hey Axel, did you really forgave Kuno for what he did?" asked Ranma, while Ryoga was examining the sword "_It seems pretty normal to me_" thought  
"Yeah, Veida taught me how to forgive some time ago, she's always feeling sorry for people like this"  
"You know he's kind of abnormal, Axel. He lives in a world of fantasy and there are so few occasions when he lands his feet on firm earth" said Veida in a serious tone, and with a knowledge that seemed to know Kuno from his whole life.  
Ryoga grabbed the sword and pulled. Nothing. He was surprised, surely he was stronger than Kuno, and maybe he measured his strength wrong. He pulled again, and again nothing came up.  
Ranma looked back to Ryoga and saw him trying to lift the sword up, and saw that he was having problems with it.  
"Hey Ryoga, I told ya that all that okonomiyaki will make you soft" said mockingly Ranma. Ranma tried to lift the sword up with a loose hand, and earned nothing. He tried again and nothing came up. Both men were stunned, they were the most powerful beings in Nerima, and they couldn't lift a single sword from the ground. Ryoga tried again with all his force, moving the sword an inch from the floor.  
Axel was seeing all this and smiled, looked to Veida and saw her smiling also.  
It was Ranma's turn again, he lifted with all his might and it came another inch from the floor. They both lifted up and the sword finally came up.  
"Uuuff, what fraggin' metal is this sword made of?" asked a sweaty Ranma  
"It's a very rare metal I took the sword from the pillar of Zeus itself" said Axel, he approached the two men and grabbed his sword with ease, at the unbelieving sight of Ranma and Ryoga, and he swung a few times his sword before putting it again in its place. Ranma was open mouthed as Ryoga was.  
"Hehehehehe, maybe I should tell you the truth about this." Said Axel.  
"The sword contains no magic, but the metal is very rare, while it's sunk in earth, its weight is almost a ton or so. But when its in the air, it's just about 150 pounds"  
"Just about 150 pounds??" said at unison both young martial artists.  
"Let me see", said Ranma. Axel took off his sword again and extended it to Ranma as if it was a feather.  
Ranma took the sword and almost fell to the ground "Ouh" said Ranma. He made his way to a stood instance and lifted the sword, it was heavy, but at the same time, seemed like the winds were lifting it and the sword seemed to cut through the air with no opposition.  
"I wanna try too Ranma" said Ryoga, Ranma extended the sword to him and he took it. Ryoga was a better swordsman than what he seems, he swung the sword some times and extended it back to Axel.  
"Seems that you are more accustomed with weapons than Ranma, Ryoga" pointed out Veida.  
"Well, I'm kinda fond of them, he he he"  
"Wait a second, Axel, would you wanna spar with me?" asked a confident Ranma  
"Well, I'm not sure, we haven't settled our things in the room"  
"No problem, we'll help you with that" said Ryoga "I wanna spar with you, too. We haven't had a descent spar in months"  
"Well, I don't know, we need something to eat and"   
"No way man, I can take you both to the Tendo Dojo, Kasumi can make food for both of you"  
"Isn't that a problem for you?" asked Veida  
"Nah, I'm sure Kasumi will be happy to have a lot of people at house now, and you can pass the weekend there, she says that she misses us so much now that we are in school." said Ranma.  
"Well, if it's ok with you Veida.." said Axel looking towards his wife, she nodded back with a smile "Well, then we will go to your place"  
"Perfect!, we are leaving in two hours" pointed Ranma  
Ranma and Ryoga went back to work, as it was only 30 minutes left, and told Akane and Ukyo all about the challenge with Kuno, the girls were open mouthed  
"You say that his sword is that heavy?" said a surprised Ukyo.  
"Yeah, we both tried to lift it up, that was the hard part, and then once outside, it was something like that"  
The chatting was on for 30 minutes, and then they went out to their rooms, well, the girls went to their room to change clothes and the boys went to the Galio's room, and began to help them to unpack.  
Some minutes after the girls appeared and helped them, and in a hour or so, they had already finished and were preparing to leave for the Tendo Dojo.  
---------------  
In another part of reality, a higher dimensional stratum, a figure of a man, or something humanoid is covered with shadows and is lying on a stone. There are another two figures in front of the stone kneeled down, their heads down.  
Suddenly, the figure on the stone opens its eyes. The other figures suddenly stand up and approach the stone to help the first figure, then, the figure says something:  
"Death"  
----------------  
On the way to the Tendo Dojo, there was the common chatter and all, but out of a sudden, Axel falls to the ground, shaking violently and mumbling.  
Veida is trying to help her husband to ease the pain and the shaking.  
Everybody is trying to help, but Veida tell them not to. She just stays there with him and begin to speak soothe words into his ear. After some minutes, he is beginning to calm himself down, and some time after he is completely calmed. The boys try to help him get up and both notice that he is in fact very heavy, to much to a man with his complex.  
They are going to ask what had happened when Axel finally says:  
"Apocalypse has awoken"  


---------------------------------------  
**To be continued**  
---------------------------------------

Well, that's it, maybe I'm being a horrible writer, but, what the heck, I'm a beginner!  
Please correct me with my grammar I speak English as second language and this is my first fanfic ever!!


	3. Third Chapter: The discover

**Disclaimer**: Pane to K-kun on top of a very tall building.  
K: Ok, I'm here again, I hope I won't be hit to the next 100 years this time, so here we go. I don't own Ranma ½ stories nor characters, wanna blame someone? Rumiko Takahashi is your girl.  
(K-kun shut his eyes and waits for the hammer to fall, but nothing happens).  
K: Yahoooo!!, I wasn't hit!!, I wasn't hit!!  
Pane to Rumiko a little far the building, with an explosive switch in her hands  
RT: YOU BAKAAAAAA!!!! (Switches on and the building crashes down)  
K: KAWAIKUNEEEEEeeee. !!!! (While falling)  
K: Darn!, why do the girls always gotta win? anyways, Veida, Axel and the others are mine Better rest some before trying to stand up  


**Notes**: 'k, these are some hints I'm giving you:  
Plain and simple text  
"Dialogues"  
*Other language dialogs*  
"_Inner dialog_"  
[ That fat panda guy signs ]  
My thoughts and comments  
--SOUNDS--

**Characters I used in this Chapter**:  
Tendo Akane  
Kuonji Ukyo  
Saotome Ranma  
Hibiki Ryoga  
Galio Axel  
Galio Veida

---------------------------------------  
**Chapter 3: The discover**  
---------------------------------------  


On the way to the Tendo Dojo, there was the common chatter and all, but out of a sudden, Axel falls to the ground, shaking violently and mumbling.  
Veida is trying to help her husband to ease the pain and the shaking.  
Everybody is trying to help, but Veida tell them not to. She just stays there with him and begin to speak soothe words into his ear. After some minutes, he is beginning to calm himself down, and some time after he is completely calmed. The boys try to help him get up and both notice that he is in fact very heavy, to much to a man of his complex.  
They are going to ask what had happened when Axel finally says:  
"Apocalypse has awoken".  
Everybody is watching at the figure that is laying on the floor, all of them with a disbelieving look in their faces, all but one without knowledge of what exactly he'd just said.  
"What did you mean with that?" asked Akane.  
"Well, ummm, it's very hard and very long to explain Let's keep walking to the Tendo Dojo and I'll explain you all what exactly is happening, ok?" said Axel and stood up with a single movement.  
The rest of the walking was very quiet, nobody was speaking, because all of them were thinking about the statement that made Axel, and he was trying to corroborate his feelings.  
Veida was very shocked about what her husband had just said. That sure means a lot of trouble, a lot of pain and a lot of sacrifice. If she'd studied his prophecies well enough, he meant that the end of the human race was at hand. If they were not strong enough, they all are doomed.  
Soon they reached the Dojo. Ukyo and Ryoga left to the old Ucchan's to check the place and promised they'd return to have dinner with them all.  
Ranma and Akane showed Axel and Veida their room. Since Genma left the house to go back to Nodoka's and Soun went after him leaving the Dojo only for Kasumi and her husband Tofu, they had a vacant room. Ranma was living now in Nabiki's (she'd already moved to Kasumi's old room, since she went to her father's) and the guest room was free again.  
Veida and Axel were unpacking the few things they carried for weekend, while Ranma was in the room with them and Akane's was in the kitchen with kasumi, with her weekly kitchen classes.  
"So Axel, why are you so strong?, neither Ryoga is as hard as you seem to be" asked Ranma  
"Well, I've trained a lot since 12 years ago, almost since I started the school" started Axel.  
"Wow, well, I've trained for the same time more or less. I'm not as strong as you look, but I think I'm faster."  
"You think so?" Asked Veida, while looking directly into Ranma's eyes.  
"Well, yeah. I'm some experienced with fighters and although you seem to have great speed, I still think I can overpower you in that area"  
"There's only one way to verify that theory Ranma, isn't it sweetheart?" asked Axel while looking towards Veida.  
He was being the same Axel of all the times. Confident, but at the same time humble, without trying to sound jerk. Ranma took this as an invitation of Axel to start the spar, so Ranma stood up.  
"Ok, let's go to the Dojo and let us find out, ok?"  
"It sounds ok with me, you wanna come, Veida?"  
"Of course honey!, I'm always willing to see you fight.. You know how I feel when you are all sweaty and agitated" said Veida in a normal, but still sexy tone that made Axel blush and Ranma get all red.  
"Well, he he he, Veida, not in front of our host, please" Said Axel and put his arms around her waist. He then kissed her tenderly on her lips.  
Ranma was watching how normal and loving they were acting and thought that maybe he'd like Akane acting the same way with him, and not just being in very dangerous situations to let themselves open to each other.  
They went down to the dojo, passing by the kitchen to tell Akane and Kasumi where they'll be, Akane getting interested that the strange person that had suddenly became their friend, and her fiancé were going to spar.  
"Aren't you gonna wait for Ryoga?" Asked Akane  
"I think maybe he'll be here soon, tell him where we please" said Ranma and gave a smile to Akane, that Secret Saotome Technique Smile That Make Your Legs Go Jelly. Akane blushed and smiled goofily, something that later she'd remember.  
"O-o-ok Ranma. Ah, ummm, could I go with you to watch the spar?"  
"Of course Akane, I think that maybe you and Veida can spar, too" said Axel  
"Why, yes!, let me put on my gi. Kasumi, may I skip the class today, please?" Akane shows her Secret Tendo Technique Water Puppy Eyes, a technique so powerful that defeats Kasumi's will.  
"Mmm, Ok Akane, but you have to cook tomorrow in order to repay this class"  
"Yes Kasumi, no problem"  
Akane went upstairs to change into her training clothes and went to the dojo in record time, because Veida, Ranma and Axel were still warming up. Akane began doing a warming kata.  
After some minutes, Ranma stopped his warming and turn to the door of the Dojo; there were Ukyo and Ryoga.  
"Hey Ucchan, how long have you been there?"  
"Oh, just two or three minutes, we wouldn't want to distract your train"  
"Nah, we are just warming up to a little spar, are you ready Ryoga?"  
"I'm ready as always Ranma."  
"Ok, let's see what you can do man" said to Axel. Axel and Ranma moved to the center of the Dojo and began moving. They stayed moving around each other, until Axel spoke:  
"Do the first move"  
"I must warn you, I see that you are strong enough to resist my punches, so I'm not gonna hold back."  
"I agree"  
And Ranma jumped to Axel and the spar began. They were hitting each other so fast, that even Ukyo and Ryoga were having problems to follow the fight. Ranma threw Kicks, flips, punches, round flips, jumps and all that he had in the sleeve. Equally, Axel was blocking and dodging every hit that Ranma threw to him, some of the hits still connected, but Axel was as strong or stronger than Ryoga.  
After some minutes, they stopped.  
"Ok, so I think is enough of playing, why don't you attack me?" Said Ranma  
"I'm afraid that if I attack you, I might hurt you. You are my friend, and I don't want to hurt you"   
For the very first time in his life, Ranma was feeling what Akane must feel every time they try to spar and Ranma is holding back almost ridicously.  
"Aww, c'mon, it's not like I'll get hurt, I'm strong enough, so don't be kidding me."  
"Then let me do something" Said Axel and took off his sword.  
"Darn, he was sparring with the sword?!?!, that must means that he is a lot stronger!" said Ryoga  
"And you haven't seen nothing, Ryoga-kun" said Veida calmly.   
"Hey Ryoga, watch out" Axel threw his sword to Ryoga and he managed to grab it without losing his balance.  
"Now we can spar a little bit more seriously" Said Axel to Ranma  
And the spar began again, this time Axel was the first attacking and almost connected his punch.  
"_I never saw that coming_" thought Ranma.  
The spar continued for another few minutes, until Ranma stopped again.  
"I think you are very fast, a little faster than Ryoga, but a little slower than me, also. Ryoga, you wanna spar with him?"  
"Yeah, it's my turn."  
They began the sparring after Ryoga made the first move, they continued for a while, after Axel said:  
"Well, I see that you two are very good fighters. Maybe you two can fight against me at the same time."  
Ryoga was already sweating, and almost fainted when he heard what Axel had just said.  
"Are you kidding?, the two of us could defeat you easily!"  
"Is that true?, well, I like facing odd possibilities" and gave a small smile.  
Ranma grinned at this comment "_He's some like me, let's erase that smile from his face_"  
"Ok Ryoga, we'll spar both against him" Said Ranma  
"Perfect" said Axel "just wait a second" and he took off his vest and let it fall to the ground, the vest sounded like a sack of rocks when it touched the floor, but was oblivious to the others. Ranma looked towards Ryoga and nodded. And the spar began again.  
Ranma connected two or three times "He seems a little faster, I thought he'd be tired from the spar with Ryoga, but he seems just warm!" thought Ranma.  
He and Ryoga were doing their best to try to knock Axel out, but he was just too fast and strong. They kicked him once and then Ryoga kicked his leg to make him lost balance while Ranma punched on his chest. Axel fell to the ground.  
"He, we made you fall man, you can't say we didn't warn you."  
"Well yeah, mmm, is really hot right here or is just me?" said Axel and began to take off his shirt. Broad shoulders and a very firm chest appeared, he was just wearing his tank top now and the shirt was with his vest.  
"Wow, Veida, you should forgive me but your husband is damn of a sexy man" said Ukyo grinning.  
Ryoga and Ranma sweat dropped after hearing this, but Axel paid no attention  
"Oh, I know Ukyo, and he's still sexier at night" said Veida and bitted her lower lip. This comment made Axel blush like hell in summer.  
"Veida!" said Axel still hard blushing.  
"Let's continue the spar" said Axel turning to the guys and suddenly disappeared. Or almost that is what seemed.  
Two fraction of second later Ryoga was laying on the floor and Ranma was struggling with a blur in front of him  
"What the" Ranma was sure that the blur in front of him was Axel, Ranma could feel his ki, but he couldn't do anything to stop him. He was feeling dozen after dozen of little punches on all his body. And suddenly it stopped.  
"What about now?" asked Axel  
Ryoga was getting on his feet. "Hey!, how the heck did you do that?!?!"  
Ranma was touching his chest, his arms, and legs; he noticed where all the hits connected "I think that vest and shirt have something to do with the answer".  
Ryoga went to where Axel's clothes were and tried lift the shirt  
"Jeeze, this must be 40 pounds or so"  
"You are right Ryoga" said Veida "I made it by myself, also the vest and the pants"  
Akane, Ukyo, Ranma and Ryoga were open mouthed, better to say, they had their mouths almost touching the floor.  
"You.were.fighting.with.almost.200.pounds" said Ranma stunned  
"Mmm, nope, they are something like 300. You see, the sword is 150 pounds, the vest is 45 pounds, the shirt is 30 and the pants are 75 pounds, but of course I wouldn't take off my pants"  
All but Veida fainted  
"_I think taking off your pants wouldn't be such a bad idea_"  
"_Maybe not honey, but I think that should be done not in front of our hosts_"  
Slowly all of the others were standing up. To see that Axel was moving at a very fast speed was surprising enough, but discover that he is wearing almost three times his own weight and still moving so fast, that was impossible.  
"I know all of you have a lot of questions, and I promise to all of you that tonight after dinner I'll tell you all about me, my wife, my life and why are you gonna help me save the world"  
"WHAT??"  
"Tonight. After dinner."  
Axel took his clothes and sword, and left the Dojo to the room where he and Veida were staying. He thought that maybe a quick shower after the sparring with Ranma and Ryoga would be welcomed very well. Veida reached him after some steps.  
"Why did you tell them about it?"  
"Well, I think they deserve the chance to choose their fate, I think they earned the right to know after what they showed to me back at the Dojo. I almost took off all my training clothes to win!"  
"Well, that's amazing I know, but I still think that you must've told them in a better moment."  
"What is, is; so we better start thinking how can we explain all the mess that they are already in, before we go to have dinner"  
"Ok honey, but first, I think I'll do something I wanted to do since this afternoon with that Kuno guy" and next Veida took off her silk shirt, and was only in her black top right now.  
Axel had a goofy look on his face Veida approached Axel with extremely sexy steps, something that Axel learned to appreciate very well.  
Veida was now in front of Axel, just inches her from his chest. Veida stood on her tiptoes and gave Axel a kiss on his cheek.  
"What was that?" asked a now disappointed looking Axel  
"Well, as you said earlier, we can't do anything while living as guests"  
Axel didn't answer; he cupped her face with his right arm, circled her waist with his left and put a firm yet soft kiss on her lips. Veida looked surprised at first, but began enjoying the touch, the smell, and the heat of Axel's body. She just put her arms around his neck and kept kissing him for a while. Passion, care, love, desire, all those feelings could be sensed in the contact. Then Axel pulled off a little.  
"I-I-I-I t-t-think we m-m-must st-t-t-top here, s-s-s-sweetheart" stuttered Axel.  
"--SIGH-- Well, I think you're right honey you need a shower" said Veida while looking down "a COLD shower".  
Axel blushed after this statement. He grabbed his towel and clothes, and exit heading to the bathroom.  
Veida sighed again, "It was just too close this time", thought Veida  
"If I break his concentration, Apocalypse's servants could find us right away I don't want to be thru all the hell again It's just that is really hard to be so much time away from him, from his hugs and kisses I miss his touch so bad"  
"Damn!, that was very close" thought Axel while washing his arms "I need being in constant restraint of my OWN happy that damn Pest! " memories flooded his mind

  
FLASHBACK: a year ago  
"Ha ha ha do you really thought you'd be safe from me?" asked a man-like shadow  
"Who is there?" demanded Axel  
"Oh boy, this is gonna be really funny I hope you don't mind if answer that question with actions, Death"  
The figure extended its hand to Axel and Veida, and a ray of dark light emanated from there. Axel managed to create a force field around them, but the ray was very powerful and the attack was so sudden. The field force just filtrated the ray and it struck both of them, but mostly Veida.  
Axel began to feel very sick. Veida fainted.  
"Pest." Said Axel in a low growl  
"Well, I think that's my name, yes" said the man now fully lighted by the moon "And I think I must tell you something. Apocalypse sent me to track you down; he wants you to come back to his path, to be his honorable servant, as Famine and I are proud of be. He told me to do this, so you can get rid of your 'girlfriend' and you can return without hesitation"  
He had taken off a rather large scimitar from his back, and was now ready to attack Veida  
"So, better we finish this soon, I'm starting to feel SICK in this place, he he he"  
"You touch her, you die" Axel managed to spit this words out of his mouth, due to the intense pain that he was suffering "_she must be feeling like hundred of hells, if the venom of that attack make me feel like this..., but I think it won't kill her, this is just a distracter, just to make up some time for him to finish her_"  
"Ha ha ha, don't make me laugh boy, you're such a pitiful look by yourself, she must be dead by now, I'm just trying to be sure"  
The man lifted his scimitar just above Veida's tremble body, and aimed to her neck  
"Well, I think I'll be home early today, honey!" said Pest.  
"No!" was all that Axel could think  
END OF FLASHBACK

  
A knock on the door snapped him from his memories  
"Hey!, is anybody there?" asked Akane from outside  
"Wha... oh, yeah Akane, hold a sec"  
Axel finished washing off and quickly dried and put on his clothes.  
"All yours Akane, sorry for the delay"  
"No problem, it's just that I thought you fell asleep in there"  
Ranma meanwhile was downstairs in the kitchen, with Kasumi.  
"Hey Kasumi, how are Doctor Tofu and you doing?"  
"Oh, very well Ranma-kun, thank you very much. He's right now in a seminar in Tokyo, but he'll be back tomorrow morning. How are you guys doing at school?"  
"Well, Akane and Ucchan are getting good grades, they're very smart and dedicated. And, well, he he, Ryoga and I are surviving, you know how hard is study for me. Ryoga is a regular-good student, but he misses some classes when his 'where-the-hell-I-am-now' curse strikes back. Anyway, he's getting rid of it, I think it is just psychological."  
Kasumi was cooking a rather large amount of ramen, but nevertheless was happy of having guests at house. There was no happiness to Kasumi like remember how noisy and full the house seemed to be in the early days.  
The dinner was ready and all of them came down to eat.  
Ranma and Ryoga were the first finishing their meals, they were very interested in what Axel would tell them. Axel was silently eating, giving some comments to Kasumi and Veida was light chatting with Akane and Ukyo.  
Finally, all had finished dinner, and were just drinking some tea. Kasumi was washing dishes in the kitchen and Veida was helping her.  
"Well, we are ready man, what do you have to tell us about all this 'help me save the world' stuff?, and why Ryoga and me?" asked Ranma.  
"Well, let me tell you all a story, and please listen carefully at every word I am going to say."  


---------------------------------------  
**To be continued**  
---------------------------------------

Well, that's it, maybe I'm being a horrible writer, but, what the heck, I'm a beginner!  
Please correct me with my grammar I speak English as second language and this is my first fanfic ever!!


End file.
